What The Future Holds
by Henai
Summary: Based on the UK band McFly's music video of their 2008 song, Lies. In the far future people have power over the elements, but the Water People are abusing their power, can McFly and a strange girl with power over all four elements save their world?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

There was an almighty bang as the van's engine gave out and the vehicle juddered to halt on the vast plains just outside the city if No'go. The four occupants of the van looked at each other, each trying not to let their own panic show or register the fear on the other's faces.

"Tom! Get us the hell out of here!" yelled the youngest occupant of the van, as he turned in his seat to see a tall man in full body armour approaching the van wielding a large and vicious looking chainsaw.

"What do you think I'm trying to do Dougie?" Tom shouted back at him. "It's Danny's fault, he didn't fix the engine properly!"

Danny looked offended. "There was nothing wrong with the engine! We were out of water! If it's anyone's fault its Dougie's!"

"Will you guys stop arguing!" shouted Harry from the front passenger seat, trying to make himself heard over the wind that was suddenly gusting outside. "This is not helping our situation!"

"And what do you suggest we do then, oh wonderful navigator who couldn't find the nose on the end of his face?" Dougie had to shout even louder, as the wind seemed to become a hurricane, deafening the occupants of the van.

Tom looked out of the window, but found he couldn't see anything; the van seemed to be sitting in the middle of a sandstorm. "What the hell is going on?"

The boy's worry about the chainsaw wielding soldier and the terrible city behind them was suddenly forgotten, as even the fear of the sudden sandstorm gave way to sheer panic as the ground beneath them began to shake and a thunderous rumbling filled their ears. They clung onto their seats for dear life, screams lost in the cacophony around them as the van suddenly fell; the ground beneath it splitting open and the vehicle plummeting into a dark abyss...

At least that was what the boys thought was going to happen; in fact the van fell only a few feet, coming to rest, not very comfortably, within moments of falling. Still gripping their seats the boys opened their eyes to find they were now in an underground tunnel, lit by some kind of luminous algae. Before they could properly register their surroundings and assess the new situation they found themselves in the back door of the van was flung open and a young woman with purple hair appeared and uttered a single word.

"Run."

* * *

><p>The Queen of No'go smiled to herself as she followed her soldier, imagining the bloodshed that was about to befall the boys who had dared to defy her. She had heard rumours about this team of young Rebel men who called themselves McFly, and she knew of the many assaults on her water-works they had taken part in, but she had never thought they would be so foolish as to walk right into her city and demand water, let alone fight her directly. Her smile quickly faded, however, as she watched the ramshackle van they boys had escaped in become engulfed by a sudden sandstorm. It was not a normal sandstorm though, as it was focussed only on the van; suddenly the ground shook and a thunderous rumbling drove most of the Queen's escort back to the city gates, only the chainsaw soldier remained beside his Queen. As suddenly as the sandstorm had started it disappeared, and so apparently had the van. The Queen's smile returned to her face; she knew exactly what had happened.<p>

"It's her," she said to her soldier with vicious glee. "Send out the Wyrm, he's been starved for a while, perhaps this time he'll finish her off."

The soldier nodded and returned to the city to relay the order, while the Queen remained for a while looking out at the wastelands that surrounded No'go, imagining that she could already hear the dying screams of one of her oldest enemies.

**So... this is a change from Fullmetal Alchemist and Vampire Diaries. I perhaps should mention that I am a HUGE fan of the band McFly, if you've never heard of them go look them up, you will not be disappointed. This is an idea that has been floating around in my head for 3 years now, since McFly's video for the song _Lies_ was released way back in August 2008, and so will follow a multi-chapter story which is my interpretation of events that occur in the _Lies_ universe. There is an OC, who just happens to be based on me if I were a part of this AU, but hopefully I will write this well enough to not make her (or is that me?) a Mary-Sue. She/I will have her own backstory and how she fits into the plot will be explained with time. The ideas for this come to me in dribs and drabs and I've only recently decided to write my ideas down and share them so updates will be sporadic to say the least. For all you faithful Fullmetal Vampire Diaries fans I'm now working on the next chapter and it will be out ASAP, I won't give an exact deadline because I don't want to force myself to write a crappy chapter just to get it out, I'd rather take my time and deliver you a good piece of writing and I'm sure you'd all agree. Reviews would be much appreciated, but until next time peace, love and rock and roll. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tom, Harry, Danny and Dougie just stared at the strange girl who had suddenly appeared at the back door of their van. They were still in shock from the events that had occurred within the walls of No'go City; from being taken to see the Queen and being forced to perform for her, to actually fighting her cronies and finally the Queen herself in order to escape with some water, and their lives. Then the sudden sandstorm and falling through the seemingly solid earth into this tunnel, which they had no doubt were connected with the arrival of this girl, was too much for them to take in.

"What part of run don't you understand?" the girl said, before jumping in the van and hauling Dougie to his feet, pushing him out the door.

"Ow!" Dougie cried as he landed hard on his backside. "Why should we run? How do we know you're not with old Queen Blue Hair up there?"

The girl looked at Dougie with a stern expression, her eyes looking older than she did. "I have two answers for you. One: Something very nasty is about to come after us, and two..." she pushed Danny out of the van, who managed to stay on his feet. Tom and Harry had got the message and made their own way out of the vehicle. "If I was with that bitch you should be running from me anyway. Now stop asking stupid questions and follow me."

"Wait!" Tom called to the girl. "Why should we follow you? Dougie's right, we don't know who you are; you could be a spy for all we know! And what about our van?"

The girl sighed in exasperation. "We haven't got time for all these questions, you just have to trust me if you want to live. As for your van..."

She made a motion with her right hand, and the van disappeared under a sudden rockfall.

"You crushed our van!" Danny yelled in distress. The girl just laughed.

"I didn't crush it, it's just buried. I can retrieve it easily enough for you but right now we have to..."

But her next instruction was lost as a great roar echoed through the tunnel. The four boys looked down the tunnel in fear; whatever had made that noise was _big_ and sounded hungry.

"Shit," the girl swore. "We've run out of time, just hide as best you can and let me take care of things."

"But what are you going to do?" Harry asked, and the girl answered him with a sharp flick of her right arm; a vicious looking knife slid out from under her sleeve over her hand which she had balled into a fist. In her left hand a ball of fire had appeared.

"Hopefully this time I'll kill it."

Another roar filled the tunnel, as the boys cowered by the pile of rocks that concealed their van, and the girl stood defiantly facing the creature that appeared before her. It was huge, at least fifty feet long and its great body almost filled the tunnel, which wasn't exactly small. It looked like a giant snake, although once it had had legs, but they had been expertly removed by the girl's knife some years before. The creature seemed to be coping well without its limbs however.

"Hello, Wyrmie," the girl said, just a hint of fear in her otherwise steady voice.

The Wyrm looked down at the girl, its yellow eyes slit like a cat's, and for the briefest of moments this terrible monster seemed to balk before her, but then it opened its monstrous mouth to reveal razor sharp teeth dripping with venom. It reared back, snarling, and the girl threw the ball of fire she was holding right into its open maw; the creature roared in pain, while the girl darted towards the beast and drew her knife across its chest. Dark blood sputtered from the wound but the Wyrm barely flinched. The girl jumped onto the creature's back and began climbing up its neck. She had made a mistake; she had done this so many times fighting the Wyrm that it had learned her moves, and before she was out of reach of its teeth it swung round to bite her in two. The girl felt the beast move, and gasped in fear, slashing wildly with her blade. She struck the Wyrm in the eye, blinding it, but the monster had hit its target too. She instinctively grasped her right shoulder where the Wyrm had managed to sink in a venomous tooth, and in doing so she fell from its back, almost ten feet to land winded on the floor. Harry, who had been watching the fight unfold with horror, suddenly found some courage and ran out from his hiding place, the others yelling at him to stop. But he ignored their protests; he had to get the girl away from the Wyrm, which was thrashing around in pain. He ducked beneath the beast and put his arms under the girl's shoulders and pulled her back to the safety of the rocks. She screamed in pain as soon as he put pressure on her right shoulder, so he tried not to pull so hard from that side. Once they were safely out of the beast's way the four boys and the injured girl watched as the Wyrm continued to writhe in pain; it was trying pathetically to rub its eye with its useless limbs. Eventually it seemed to decide it was beaten, and retreated back down the tunnel the way it had came.

Tom let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. "Has it gone for good, do you think?"

"No," the girl shook her head. "I just pissed it off. It'll be back. We have to get out of here now."

"But how?" Danny said stupidly. "Even if our van wasn't buried it won't run for more than a few meters. And where are we going to go?"

"I know a place we can go, and I can fix your van." She looked up at the boys with blue-grey eyes. "You just have to trust me."

"Of course," Harry answered automatically. Tom, Danny, Dougie and the girl looked at him in surprise. She studied Harry for a moment; like all the boys, and her, he had a dirty face, it came from living rough, but he still looked handsome, his blue eyes shining with sincerity and concern for her. His dark hair was styled into a short Mohawk, and he wore an old grey sweatshirt, combat trousers and boots. She realised she was staring at him, and quickly looked away as she flushed red.

"What do you mean 'of course'?" Tom said as he took Harry aside, while Danny wrapped his scarf around the girl's shoulder.

"Tom, she saved our lives, twice," Harry argued. "We owe her, and she's hurt. The very least we can do is take her to get help."

"But what if she leads us back to No'go or the Water People?"

Harry looked Tom dead in the eye. "If she was going to do that, would she really have risked her life fighting that creature?"

Tom didn't have an answer for his friend; he could see his point and see that he wasn't going to win this argument. "Alright, we trust her. But only until we can get her help, after that she's on her own."

Harry nodded in agreement, and as he walked past Tom to rejoin the others Tom whispered in his ear. "Be careful Harry; don't go losing your head over this girl. We don't know who she is and there's something about her that unnerves me."

"You are such a worry-wort, Tom. I'm only looking out for a fellow human being; I'm not losing my head over her."

As Tom and Harry came back to the main group the girl was standing, supported by Danny, and making another gesture with her hand; the rocks that had covered the van fell away from the vehicle and rolled across the ground to partially block the tunnel from where the Wyrm had appeared. Dougie caught hold of the girl as Danny almost threw her to the floor as he ran to embrace the van.

"Oh my darling, I thought you were crushed for sure!" he cried, unaware the girl was looking at him as if he were mad. The boys were used to Danny's affection for the van by now; being a mechanic the van had almost become like a daughter to Danny. At least that was how protective of it he was.

"So, before we head off on some wild goose-chase," Tom began rather rudely, "Would you be so kind as to tell us your name?"

The girl smiled and offered her hand. "It's Emma. And would you be so kind as to introduce yourselves?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"How do we know you're not just leading us into a trap?" Tom asked the girl in the passenger seat for what must have been the thousandth time as he gripped the steering wheel with unnecessary force. The van sputtered and coughed as Emma lost her concentration for a moment; she screwed her eyes further shut causing her to frown.

"You don't, Tom," she said calmly. "You'll just have to trust me. You should be able to see by your compass readings that we're moving _away_ from No'go and the water purifying stations; that at least should tell you that I'm not about to hand you over to the Psycho Queen. Now could you please be quiet? I need to concentrate if you don't want the van to come to a grinding halt again."

Tom was about to argue back, but was silenced by death glares from Danny, Harry and Dougie. They had been driving for about half an hour, heading south away from the Water-Queen's domain, and though the boys had no idea where they were going Emma was guiding them expertly. The underground tunnels they were driving through had many twists, turns and forks but Emma knew them like the back of her hand; even with her eyes closed she knew exactly where she was going. Dougie had patched her up as best he could with their mediocre first aid kit and she now sat next to Tom, directing him through the labyrinthine tunnels and keeping the van's engine working long enough for them to get to their destination. Tom, and even Danny and Dougie, had been very suspicious of her ability to manipulate both Earth and Fire during her fight with the Wyrm, and now she was using Water-Magic to keep the van running; but Emma explained this away simply by saying that she was a Water-Witch who had trained in the other Elements and so was able to use them to some degree.

All four boys had startled when she mentioned being a Water-Witch, not because she was a witch, as Emma believed, but because she was a Water Girl, and so in Tom's eyes at least, the enemy. Harry of course had thought there was probably more to her story, and before Tom could throw her out Harry had allowed her to explain herself.

"I was born in No'go, first child of a fairly rich family; my father was a Water-Wielder and a member of the Royal Court, and my mother was a Water-Witch who used her magic to heal." Emma spoke with a dreamy, trance-like voice, partly because she was concentrating hard on keeping the van's engine running, but also because she was reliving wistful memories. Her eyes remained closed the whole while, and a sad smile rested on her lips. "I don't remember much about my parents. They were executed by the Water-Queen when I was just five years old. They didn't like the way the Water-Queen ran things in No'go, they remembered the glory days of the city, when it had been called Sayvheor and had provided the Underground with water. They joined a dissident group that worked within No'go to provide the Underground Rebels with vital intelligence that allowed them to conduct raids and try and de-throne the Queen. But my parents were discovered, and were executed as traitors. The Queen held no mercy for me, and I was to be executed too, but I was saved by an Air-Witch named Korin.

"She smuggled me out of the city and brought me to her home where she lived in exile; she never told me exactly what she had done, but it was some crime too great to allow her to remain with the Air-People. She raised me as her own daughter, taught me to control and use my magic, as well as using Air-Magic. She told me of how the Water-Queen had put the world out of balance by denying the Underground water, and that my parents had fought, and died, to make things right. When I was 16 I told Korin that I intended to take up the fight that my parent's had been killed for, and I was going to find the Underground City so I could join the Rebellion. Korin wasn't keen on that, she told me I was too young, that I wouldn't be accepted in the Underground because I was a Water-Witch, and that if the Queen knew I was alive she'd have me executed. Of course, being a rebellious and fool-hardy teen I didn't believe Korin, and ran away from home to find the Underground City.

"I wandered and searched for months and months, but I couldn't find the City, and after a year I gave up and made to return home. However, in my wanderings I'd gotten completely lost and couldn't find my way back to Korin's, so I took to inhabiting the underground caves and tunnels, and began mapping them out. Eventually I came to No'go, and managed to live there for four years as a homeless waif; though I was captured by the Queen often enough I always managed to escape and foil her plans. I explored and mapped the entire city, finding out as much about the city and its inner workings and habitants as I could, so that when I did come to the Underground City I would have valuable information to trade for my safety. I had realised by this time that the Fire, Air and Earth People would be most suspicious of a Water-Girl suddenly appearing in their city, so I would need something to prove my allegiance. I often rescued political prisoners from the dungeons of No'go, and one day I was reunited with Korin; she had been captured by the Queen's Guard stealing water from one of the outlying purifying stations. I rescued her and we escaped the city, and though I returned to Korin's home I never stopped trying to find the Underground City, or trying to cause as much anarchy as I could in No'go; lucky for you guys I was there when you got into trouble."

"We didn't get into trouble!" Tom burst out. "We knew exactly what we were doing!"

"Yeah, Tom. We had the Queen exactly where we wanted her!" Dougie chided sarcastically.

Tom was about to retort, but though better of it, and settled for sulking instead. They continued in silence for a while, when suddenly Emma opened her eyes and the van ground to a shuddering stop.

She said: "We're here."

**My sincere apologies for the long wait, and I know this chapter isn't that great, but hopefully this explains a little bit about Emma and her past (more will be revealed as we go along). I've been doing odd little bits to this here and there for a few months now, and just wanted to get another chapter out, so here you go. Hopefully the next chapter will be much for interesting, without such a long wait! ;) Enjoy and review!**


End file.
